The present disclosure relates to airfoil components for a gas turbine engine, and more particularly, to attachment faces for a turbine stator which itself has an airfoil with endwall platforms and which is radially compressed between supporting structural details.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor to pressurize an airflow, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. The compressor and turbine sections include rotatable blade and stationary vane arrays. The blades and vanes typically include low and high-pressure airfoils, vanes, vane rings, shrouds, and nozzle segments.
The stationary vane arrays are typically assembled between outer and inner shrouds, or rings, in a variety of manners. Although the actual elements may vary in their configuration and construction, one similarity is that the vanes are typically constructed to allow for thermal expansion. The thermal expansion is typically accommodated through assembly of the vanes relatively loosely in the inner and outer shrouds. Although effective, such assembly may result in various stresses.